Three Days
is the eleventh episode in Season 3 of The Dumping Ground and the first episode of Part 2. Plot A new girl called Sasha stops off on her way to a secure home. She causes chaos - can the Dumping Ground handle her bad behaviour? Summary Jody runs up to her room and in an attempt to open it, runs into the door. Mike then comes out saying the lock works then. Confused, Jody asks why there's a lock on her door so Mike says it's for the new girl and that Jody will be sharing with Floss. Downstairs, May-Li is explaining her new in/out system where the kids can show that they have gone out so her and Mike don't have to remember. She uses Bailey as an example, saying she was looking for him - which he makes a remark to, and demonstrates how she and Mike would gain from the system. Then, Mo asks if they still have to ask permission to leave, which she says they do and it's to help communication. Jody then runs downstairs saying communication is a joke. She then complains about the new girl moving in and 'nicking' her room and having to share with Floss, who also complains about the new arrangement. Then, Mike says to the girls that it's only for three days until she goes to a secure home, to which Tyler asks about before calling it 'like a prison'. Then, May-Li explains it is just less kids and more staff, which Ryan shows an interest in wanting to go to. Everyone continues to ask question which Mike and May-Li answer until Sasha walks in. She gets laughed at for being small until she calls Floss "shorty" and tells her to get her bag. Sasha is shown looking at May-Li's new in/out system and reads aloud "Meet The Family" before dubbing it "cute". Finn points at a few people, saying their names then Sasha says if he thinks she's going on there, he's off his head. Which puts him down. It is then shown that the others are watching. Jody stands up for Finn saying she's not going on there anyway. Carmen then says Sasha won't be going anywhere anyway before walking away. Sasha demands Floss - calling her "shorty" again - to help her find her room, which Floss tells her to find it herself. Following Floss' remark, Jody offers to show Sasha as it was her room first. Then, someone posts to the door and Tee goes to it. Mo, Ryan and Bailey also go to see what it was posted through the door. Cast Main Cast *Connor Byrne as Mike Milligan *Amy-Leigh Hickman as Carmen Howle *Mia McKenna-Bruce as Tee Taylor *Kia Pegg as Jody Jackson *Sarah Rayson as Floss Guppy *Reece Buttery as Mo Michaels *Stacy Lui as May-Li Wang *Miles Butler-Hughton as Tyler Lewis *Philip Graham Scott as Harry Jones *Kasey McKellar as Bailey Wharton *Akuc Bol as Kazima Tako *Lewis Hamilton as Ryan Reeves *Nelly Current as Toni Trent *Gwen Current as Billie Trent *Sage as Mischief *Ruben Reuter as Finn McLaine *Annabelle Davis as Sasha Bellman Guest Cast *Alexander Aze as Dexter Bellman Trivia *This was the first appearance of Annabelle Davis as Sasha Bellman